Modified Project Summary/Abstract Section The Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) is a surveillance project conducted in cooperation with the Virginia Department of Health (VDH) and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). Virginia will collect, analyze and disseminate population-based data on maternal attitudes and experiences to provide state health officials with data to use to improve the health of Virginia's mothers and infants.